


世界奇异珍稀动物考察委员会

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	世界奇异珍稀动物考察委员会

拉达曼迪斯需要食物、衣服、无线网络费，所以他需要钱。可他又不能工作，因为他是一头龙。

一头倒霉的双足飞龙。

他诞生于一次核武器试验中。核弹爆炸的高温瞬间孵化了从中世纪起就沉睡于小岛上的龙蛋。新生的小龙挣扎着浮出海面时，小岛上的其他生物已经全部随岛屿沉入海底。

南太平洋温暖的海水让这只幸存者奇迹般地继续幸存下来。他本能地张开翅膀，时而飞行，时而手脚（翼爪？）并用地游泳，竟能在星罗棋布的无名小岛之间漫游。

在某一个岛屿上，他的双脚落地时，他发现自己的爪子融化、鳞甲退去、颈背僵硬，也许他吃下的海鸥和树懒起了化学反应，也许他不该吃掉那个土著巫师。当时他觉得自己一定会死在这里，不过，很快他发现自己只是变成了一个人。

他尝试了很多方法，连最艰难的“等待”都试过了，依旧是一只柔软的灵长类。他对食物和衣着不讲究，在岛上荒芜的山岭间过得不错。这个岛上黑头发的原住民和金发碧眼的侵略者打过仗，他稻草色的黄头发和同样色调的眼睛给他带来不少麻烦。

就是在这里，他学会了三种语言：英语、德语和希腊语【1】，还有灵长类们如何存活于世。为了学得更像，他从当地的故事里给自己找了个名字——拉达曼迪斯。橄榄、乌鸦、鱼、小麦和军用口粮让拉达曼迪斯渐渐成长为人类二十多岁青年的模样（虽然见到他的人一般把他当做三十多岁）。当他以为自己终于可以去碰触人类制造的铁与火的时候，战争结束了。

该死的。

在大战在报纸上结束之后，世界上仍留有纷争的余波。但是拉达曼迪斯不屑与参与这些躲在幕后畏畏缩缩的事情。尽管他似乎凝固在自认的二十岁的状态，他的兴趣却像老学究一样转入摆弄故纸堆，他想从中寻找自己同族。其实拉达曼迪斯更想亲自去书中提到的地方看一看，但他打零工赚来的钱在解决衣食以外，连离开岛屿的船票都负担不起。

拉达曼迪斯认为自己将如此这般度过余生时，他抓乌鸦时从树上掉下来，竟然又变回双足飞龙。

原来关键是双脚离地、精神集中，同时有节奏地活动肩胛部位的肌肉。

拉达曼迪斯发现自己比刚破壳时大多了，有两个军人和他们的全副武装加在一起那么重。他展开翅膀，轻松地飞到所有飞机的上面，然后一直向西，向北，向没去过的地方。他听说在人迹罕至的地方，还残存着他的同族——其他魔法生物（这个词是他近些年从一部大热的小说里学来的）。

他的寻觅生涯从此开始。对于拉达曼迪斯来说，这算得上一个职业了。特别是他的游记能换来稿费之后。

除了照镜子的时候，他从来没有真正见过一只魔法生物。但是拉达曼迪斯不擅长改变主意。

所以他现在站在北欧的森林中，忍受针叶林尖尖的叶子刮着他的冲锋衣和人类皮肤，在深夜里艰难地找一个被当地人称为“安提罗拉”的悬崖。当地的土著说悬崖上有怪兽向过往行人提问，若是答不上会被怪兽吃掉，答上了则能解救被困的王子。

那个王子必须给我一大笔钱。拉达曼迪斯第无数次地觉得一定有个带刺的干果掉进他领子里了。要不是一手拿着羊皮纸地图，一手拿着手机卫星定位，拉达曼迪斯真想变回翼龙低空搜索。就算是满月夜，林子里的月光也极为有限。手机还快要没电了，真倒霉。他决定回去一定换回一直用的那个号称“能砸核桃”的牌子。

根据种种版本的传说，他正在寻找的是一只斯芬克斯，但这里的气候对于没有冬绒的生物来说太过残酷了，况且周围完全不像有怪兽出没的样子。又是一个以讹传讹的故事。他失望地叹了口气，无聊地用登山杖到处戳戳碰碰。

出乎他意料，在一堆落叶下，他发现了一个旅行包。

旅行包不算新，状况良好，拉链拉得严严实实，里面装着东西。拉达曼迪斯又戳戳它，推测里面有衣物和罐装水。它属于一个谨慎的旅行者，可惜谨慎得还不够。

“嘿，你呀。”

拉达曼迪斯一惊：龙的鼻子都没闻到这句问候的主人，不寻常。

“往上看，我可不是蚂蚁。”

拉达曼迪斯抬起头、抬起头……退后几步，再抬起头，顺着松杉纲植物天生的箭头状树冠，终于看到在松塔和树枝背后掩盖着一座悬崖。一双红色的眼睛透过恼人的针状叶盯着他，亮得像生错了地方的两颗樱桃。

“你看起来不怎么像吃人的怪兽。”

“眼睛”哼了一声——所以它们连着一个鼻子——树枝纷纷散落，拉达曼迪斯这才看见，它们还连着一双爪子，以及一头狮鹫。

狮鹫的喙没办法作出丰富的表情，不过它永恒的冷笑【2】已经够有力了。

“我从不吃不洗澡的徒步者，只吃他们带的食物。没了干粮的人被谁吃掉我可不打算操心。”

他真的是只狮鹫。

拉达曼迪斯欣赏着对方厚实柔软的皮毛和翅膀上闪着金属光泽的羽毛，他没见过别的狮鹫，但他敢肯定这一头绝对算得上漂亮。

只有一点……他闻起来并不像十足的魔法生物：夹杂着人类气息。拉达曼迪斯不情愿地想起铁皮做的尼斯水怪。

看到他像感冒了似的在吸鼻子，狮鹫纡尊降贵地解释：“我受了诅咒。你又是因为什么，翼龙？”

拉达曼迪斯耸耸肩：“吃错东西。”

狮鹫愣了一下，拍着翅膀大笑起来，林间一时充满带着松油味儿的微风。

“我对你的食物没兴趣。但是，既然到了这儿，就得回答问题。”

“为什么？诅咒吗？”

“不，”狮鹫像一般的鸟儿一样歪着头，“因为我很无聊。”

“好吧，我也没有更好的事做。你问吧。”哪怕自己答错了，拉达曼迪斯也不怕这只狮鹫做什么：他看起来比拉达曼迪斯自己的翼龙版本小一点，何况他还没有鳞甲。

“首先，记住我，我是米诺斯。”

“拉达曼迪斯。”

米诺斯甩着尾巴，简直是只猫鹫：“我们互相提问。答上对方问题的人问对方问题，否则仍由对方发问。答上问题或难住对方都算获胜，先胜三局者……嗯，就赢了。”

“等等，不是只有一个从没有人能答上的问题吗？”拉达曼迪斯觉得这和他从网上搜索的结果不一样。

“还有一个从没有人能唤醒的王子呢。”米诺斯嘲笑他，“五个问题，我先问。”

你还没说赢了就如何呢。拉达曼迪斯识时务地吞下这个问题，刚见面就打起来太不礼貌了。

米诺斯沉吟片刻，清清嗓子：“什么东西先是两条腿，后来变成六条腿，又变成十四条腿，什么都不做最终变成十条腿？”

“……‘早上四条腿’那个老谜语怎么了？”

“老了。”米诺斯干脆地打断他，又甩了下尾巴，“答案？”

拉达曼迪斯摇摇头：“不知道，”

“一个女巫走进门，坐在椅子上，她的猫跳进她怀里，猫肚子里有只老鼠，后来老鼠被猫消化掉了。”米诺斯得意地欣赏着拉达曼迪斯的表情，“我再问一个，听好：装在铁中的水，在铁中能生火，这是什么？”

拉达曼迪斯想起自己做过的一件蠢事，决定碰碰运气：“直接用微波炉热汤罐头，结果炸了。”

米诺斯由短短的羽绒组成的眉毛有趣地一扬：“猜中了！你也遇到过？”

然后他们讨论了一会儿微波炉。

“你的问题？”米诺斯终于想起来。

“嗯……冥界乐队首张专辑叫什么？”

“我想我该咬你一口。”

“这是你的答案么？”

“这是我的打算。你真是毫无品味和文化素养，翼龙。要不是你形象不佳，我会以为你带着摄像机和一群无聊的观众来这儿做问答节目。”

“出言不逊，剥夺一次向观众求助的机会。”

“答案是《沉默的审判庭》。”米诺斯咬牙——咬喙。

拉达曼迪斯露齿一笑：“不，是《阿克戎河上的船夫》。他们签公司以前自己花钱录的。”

“我竟然没买到。”米诺斯郁闷了一小会，抬头看看天色，“你再问一个吧。”

拉达曼迪斯顺着米诺斯的目光看去，只看见一点点月亮。满月正从天顶滚落西方，黎明就要来了。米诺斯注意这个干什么？狮鹫不是多愁善感的动物。

“快一点，我没剩多少时间了。”

“你赶时间做什么？”

“我被诅咒了，告诉过你。现在轮到我提问。”

“等等！”拉达曼迪斯又一次跟不上米诺斯的想法，“那不是我的问题！见鬼的，你作弊。”

“从你口中问出，而且是个问题，那么就是你的问题。”米诺斯亮出爪子，拉达曼迪斯也很想亮出自己的牙，可他得先找个地方起跳。

“听好，我的问题是——”米诺斯再次看看月亮，拉达曼迪斯觉得他在惆怅。少见，一只会惆怅的狮鹫。

“我的问题是，我被诅咒变成一只笨拙的、孱弱的、丑陋的动物，我会变成什么？”话音未落，他的模样就像风中的烛火一样扭曲、变形。

拉达曼迪斯在看见米诺斯开始融化之前就该想到，那个旅行包太整洁了。

他终于用得上那个古老的谜底。

“你变成人，旅行包是你的。”

米诺斯不再缩小，突然从悬崖上掉下来。拉达曼迪斯扑过去要接住他，而人类米诺斯动作比他敏捷。他在下坠途中伸手抓住树枝减速，然后借着弹力落在拉达曼迪斯原来站的位置。

他是一只漂亮的狮鹫，也是一个英俊的人。

“你看起来没有自己说得那么糟。实际上，是个好看的人类。”拉达曼迪斯看着米诺斯赤裸的背影在翻东翻西，觉得有必要说点什么。

“当然。”米诺斯继续翻弄旅行包，“可仍然比不上狮鹫。”

人类米诺斯也比人类拉达曼迪斯小一圈，他翻出包里的衣服开始一件一件套上。同时心不在焉地冲拉达曼迪斯挥挥手：“你赢了，可以从这里通过了。”

“就算我不回答问题也能通过吧！这儿只是个悬崖，又不是峡谷！”

米诺斯不置可否。

“而且我该解救的王子在哪？”

米诺斯把满头淡金色的长发从高领衫里头弄出来，一边梳理打结的地方，一边打量拉达曼迪斯。

“那全是胡扯。不过……你想和我去喝点什么吗？”

TBC？


End file.
